


Beginning

by writingissues



Category: Eureka Seven, Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eureka wants to do something special for Renton, at the start of their new life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is for 30 Days of writing Challenge on tumblr. It's been a good whiel since I wrote anything, and I got into Eureka 7 recently and kbddjhfds. Best anime ever, and I'm in love with Eureka/Renton, so for the first prompt Rusky suggested I write them for "Beginning." SO yeah..
> 
> This is my take on them and the first time writing them. I hope someone can enjoy this as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Prompt 1: Beginning
> 
> (c) Bones

Everything had to be perfect, they were starting a "new life" together, and at least that is what Gidget said it was. That once you marry someone, you start over and form a new life together, which honestly made Eureka really happy inside. She did not regret how everything went, of course. But feeling, knowing that from now they could be happy and normal just made her heart pound.

Especially now that they were back with the kids, it had been a few years since their return to them but since then its all Eureka wanted, a nice stable normal life with them and Renton. And now that they were 'official' as Matthieu put it, Eureka felt she needed to do something for the beginning of their new life.

So now, the day after their wedding they were in a small inn for their honeymoon which would be only two days. Eureka had woken up early and walked down and talked to the manager, and now she carried a tray as she walked in, a smile on her face as she called out his name. Her wings twitched in anticipation, her body and face feeling flush and hot as she walked into the room.

Only to see Renton snoring loudly and still asleep, she had been gone over two hours and it was the time he usually woke up, of course they were up later than usual the night before, but Eureka was sure…

She put the tray on the dresser and then slowly climbed back onto the bed. She was wearing a robe, a special one that Hilda, Talho, and Gidget had help alter clothes for her wings, and was now back in her night gown as she slowly moved next to Renton, a small smile on her face as she stared down at him.

He looked so peaceful asleep, slowly Eureka lifted her hand and touched his forehead before moving down, tracing his nose and eyes, and then lips. Her face burning slightly as she did so, he did not make any noise as she did this. Eureka laid her head on his shoulder, her arm moving to wrap around his body as she stared out the window across the small room.

She closed her eyes, the beginning of their new life could wait until later, she decided.


End file.
